The chemistry of the enzyme glycogen synthase will be further studied in terms of the several phosphorylated sites contained in the single poly-peptide chain. The mechanism of action of insulin will be further studied in terms of the insulin-mediated protein kinase inhibitor. Studies on the pituitary and urinary peptide, which is diabetogenic and anti-insulin in its actions, will be further investigated. Studies comparing the nondiabetic and diabetic human skin fibroblasts, in terms of insulin sensitivity, will be continued. The hormonal and nutritional requirements of these cells in tissue culture will be compared.